Uma vida para contar
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: A historia de House. Com um começo meu. HUDDY!


Ela tinha acabado de se mudar era nova no bairro. E pela primeira vez saia de casa para brincar, foi ate uma arvore, sentou-se no balanço de pneu que seu pai havia colocado e começou a se balançar. O vento batia em seu cabelinho castanho, os cachinhos voavam. Ela não estava alegre, estava um pouco triste por estar sozinha. De repente ouviu uma risada alegre vindo da outra casa e depois viu um garotinho que parecia ter a sua idade, cabelinhos castanhos, ele então a viu e sorriu. Aproximou-se da garota.

- Oi. – falou ele

Ela parou no balanço e deu um sorrisinho.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou ele

- Lisa. – respondeu ela – E o seu?

- James. – respondeu ele – Eu estou brincando com meus amigos, quer ir brincar comigo?

Ela desceu do balanço e juntos foram para onde estavam os amigos de James.

- Turma! Tem uma menina nova aqui. – falou James ao outros.

Logo ela viu as outras crianças a olharem. E logo viu uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos curtos se aproximar.

- Oi. – falou a garotinha

- Oi. – respondeu Lisa.

- Eu sou Stacy. Qual seu nome? – perguntou Stacy

- Lisa. – respondeu

- Vem vou te apresentar as outras meninas.

As duas foram ate as outras meninas, ambas com cabelo castanho.

- Oi, eu sou Alison. – falou a primeira

- Oi, eu sou Remy. – falou a outra

- Oi. Sou Lisa. – falou Lisa

- Bem - vinda a turma Lisa. – falou um garoto negro ao se aproximar

Lisa sorriu.

- Obrigada. – falou ela

- Eu sou Eric. – falou o garoto

Lisa assentiu.

- Remy, vem brincar comigo. – pediu Eric

Remy levantou-se e foi brincar com Eric.

Um garotinho chegou correndo com uma flor na mão e entregou para Alison.

- Para você. – falou ele

Alison sorriu e deu um beijinho na bochecha do garotinho.

- Obrigada, Robert. – falou Alison

Robert sorriu e foi embora.

Alguns segundos depois um garoto chegou com um sorriso e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Stacy.

- Oi, linda. – falou ele

- Para Mark, eu não gosto de você, eu gosto de outro. – falou Stacy chateada

Mark fez careta triste.

- O Gregory não gosta de você. – falou Mark chateado.

- Gosta sim. Ele é tímido. – falou Stacy

De repente ouviram um garoto chegar de skate.

James sorriu ao ver o amigo.

- Ola, Greg. – falou James ao amigo

- Ola, Jimmy. – respondeu o garoto do skate.

- Tem uma menina nova aqui. – falou James

Gregory assentiu com a cabeça e foi ver os demais.

Ele passou por Stacy.

- Oi Stacy. – falou ele

- Oi Greg. – falou ela feliz

Lisa observava tudo. Ela entendia por que Stacy gostava de Greg ele era bonitinho o cabelinho loiro e os olhos azuis.

Ele olhou para Lisa e os olhares se encontraram.

Gregory olhou nos olhos dela surpreso como ela era bonita. E esses olhos? Lindos.

- Oi. – falou ele sem tirar a expressão de espanto do rosto.

- Oi. – respondeu ela – Você deve ser o Greg. Já ouvi falar de você.

Ele sorriu. Sentou-se na grama ao lado dela. Stacy viu como ele olhava para Lisa e ficou chateada. Arrependeu-se de ter tentado ficar amiga de Lisa.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou ele encantado com a beleza dela.

- Seis. E você? – perguntou ela

- Sete. – respondeu ele – Onde você mora?

- Na casa ao lado. Acabei de me mudar.

- Hm... Você tem amigos?

- Acho que sim. Já conheci alguns aqui... E descobri que tem gente que se gosta aqui.

- É mesmo... Quem?

- O Robert gosta da Alison... O Eric da Remy... E a Stacy... De você.

- A Stacy gosta de mim?

- É.

- O Mark que gosta dela.

- É. Você não gosta dela?

- Não.

- O Mark falou para ela, mas ela não ligou.

- E você gosta de alguém? Ou pelo menos acha legal ou bonito?

- Sim.

Ele se encheu de esperança.

- Você não gosta da Stacy por que ela não é legal ou por que você gosta de outra pessoa?

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- E ela gosta de você?

- Não sei.

- Hm... Você é amigo do James?

- Sim... Por quê? Você gosta dele?

- Não é porque vocês parecem tão diferentes, estranhei serem amigos.

Ele riu.

- E o James, gosta de alguém?

- Gosta. Ele tem uma namorada.

- Sério... Qual nome dela?

- Amber. Ela vem daqui a pouco.

- Ela é legal?

- Não acho que você vá gostar dela... Ela e a Remy vivem brigando.

- Nossa! A Stacy disse que você é tímido e por isso nunca disse que gosta dela.

- Ela só disse isso para ter esperanças, para não ver a verdade e perceber que não gosto dela.

- Você é esperto.

Ele sorriu.

Enquanto isso Robert e Alison conversavam.

- Você gosta de mim? – perguntou Alison.

Robert balançou timidamente a cabeça indicando um sim.

Alison sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Robert. O garoto corou.

- Quer ser minha namorada? – perguntou Robert

Alison sorriu.

Eric brincava com Remy.

- Como está a sua mãe? – perguntou ele

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso. – respondeu ela

- Desculpe. – falou ele

- Tudo bem... Você não queria me magoar.

Ele sorriu.

Stacy observava Gregory e Lisa conversarem, emburrada de braços cruzados.

- Viu? Ele não gosta de você. Ele gosta da Lisa. – falou Mark perto dela

- Cala boca, Mark! – exclamou ela

- Um dia você vai descobrir que gosta de mim. – falou ele feliz e foi brincar.

James viu Amber chegar.

- Oi. – falou ela alegre

- Oi. – falou ele e deu um beijo na bochecha dela

- Distraído? – perguntou ela

- Acho que o Greg tá se apaixonando. – falou James

- Por quem?

James mostrou a Amber.

- Pela Lisa. – respondeu ele

- Ótimo! Assim ele te deixa um pouco. E posso passar mais tempo com você. – falou Amber satisfeita.

Os dias passaram e todas as tardes a turminha se reunia para brincar. E mesmo quando as aulas começaram. Eles estudavam todos no mesmo colégio. Na mesma turma. E eles sempre sentavam perto das mesmas pessoas. Robert e Alison sentavam juntos, na frente deles James e Amber que tinham do lado esquerdo a parede e do direito Lisa e Gregory sempre juntos, atrás deles Remy e Eric. E do lado de Gregory e Lisa, Stacy e Mark. Trabalhos em grupo eram apenas eles. Em duplas eram os mesmos casais. Viviam sempre juntos.

Era um dia comum. Gregory nunca disse o que sentia por Lisa. Sempre conversavam muito deixando Stacy chateada. Então num dia comum quando todos estavam se reunindo para brincar Stacy esperou que Lisa chegasse, e quando a viu puxou Gregory e deu nele um beijo nos lábios. Lisa viu e sentiu algo estranho. Voltou para casa e sentou-se em seu balanço e começou a se balançar. Gregory se afastou de Stacy e viu que Lisa sumira. Ele olhou para Stacy bravo e foi atrás da outra garota. Ele a encontrou triste, jogada, no balanço, aproximou-se lentamente. Ela ao vê-lo não quis olhar em seus olhos. Seus olhinhos estavam marejados, ela não queria que ele visse. Sentia uma raiva estranha dele. Não sabia o que sentia. Gregory foi ate ela.

- Hey... – chamou ele baixo – Lis... Olha para mim.

Ela não o fez, estava magoada.

- Lis... Eu não gosto da Stacy. – falou ele

Talvez falando manso ela o perdoasse... Perdoar? Mas pelo que? Ele não sabia, mas sabia que tinha de falar com ela.

- Mentira! – exclamou ela com a voz embargada – Você tava beijando ela!

- Lis, me escuta... Ela que me beijou. Ela viu que você chegou e me beijou de propósito. Para fazer você se afastar de mim. Ela acha que assim eu vou gostar dela.

- Por que ela acha isso?

- Porque ela sabe que... Que eu gosto de você. – confessou ele

Ela finalmente o olhou nos olhos.

- Ela sabia que se me afastasse de você eu talvez desistisse de você e fosse atrás dela. – falou ele

- Você faria isso? – perguntou ela

- Não. Eu não desistiria. – contou ele

Ela se levantou, caminhou ate ele e o abraçou. Ele a abraçou de volta.

O vento frio os atingiu.

- Só gosto de você... De ninguém mais... Só de você, Lis. – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela

O tempo passou e eles estavam juntos, finalmente juntos. Gregory sempre que podia vê-la o fazia. A visitava. Eram _O_ casal da turma. Ela era como a líder do grupo, ele nem sempre obedecia, mas sempre eram carinhosos um com o outro. Que visse diria que se deixassem eles iam crescer e esse amor continuaria. Mas, infelizmente não deixaram. Algum tempo depois, bastante, Gregory teve de se mudar de New Jersey. E hoje era o dia da despedida. Todos estavam lá. Lisa estava entristecida, por perder o namoradinho. Gregory chegou e foi falar com um por um.

- Tchau, Eric. E sim você é muito parecido comigo... Remy, cuide do Eric... Alison, não mate o Robert... Robert, cuidado a Alison pode te matar com os beijinhos sufocantes... Mark, não desista da Stacy... Stacy, aprendi que por mais que você tente não vai conseguir me afastar de quem é importante para mim, pois eu sou importante para ela... Amber, cuide do Jimmy Boy... James, você sempre será meu melhor amigo... Lis... Não esqueça de mim – ele colocou as mãos nas bochechas dela. – Prometa que não vai me esquecer.

- Eu prometo. – ela tinha um olhar triste.

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

_- Eu te amo._

Lisa o apertou mais forte.

_- Também te amo._ – sussurrou ela para ele

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – falou ele e tirou dos pedaços de pano finos do bolso, um vermelho e outro azul. – Esse é para você nunca se esquecer de mim. – falou ele entregando o pano azul a ela. – E esse é para eu não me esquecer de você. – falou ele mostrando o vermelho.

Ela sorriu. Eles se abraçaram uma ultima vez. E então Gregory ouviu John gritar:

- Gregory! Vamos!

Ele soltou Lisa. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos delas e partiu.

Alguns anos se passaram Lisa nunca esqueceu Gregory, mesmo crescendo, indo estudar medicina em Michigan, ela sempre guardou o pano azul que ele lhe dera.

Gregory também não a esqueceu. Havia mudado um pouco, mas nunca se esqueceu de sua Lis. Ele também guardou o pano vermelho. Então ele foi estudar medicina em Michigan.

Era o seu terceiro dia em Michigan. Lisa levou sua grade de horários no caixa. O rapaz ali presente mal olhou para a grade e para ela, apenas disse:

- Esquentada, ambiciosa e sabe fazer festa.

- O que? – questionou ela sem entender

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Os dois sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer-lhe o corpo, mas ambos eram orgulhosos demais para deixarem isso transparecer.

- Seus horários. Sem nenhuma aula antes das 11h e... Aulas com o professor Lamb? É mesmo novata ou tem algo a provar, afinal, o professor Seagal dá a mesma matéria só que mais leve.

O momento eles só sentiram que já se conheciam, mas não se lembravam de onde.

Ate que o dia do baile chegou. Lisa o conhecia tinha ouvido falar nele... Gregory House. De principio ignorou o fato de ele ter o primeiro nome de seu primeiro namorado. O cara era uma lenda do campus.

Gregory também descobriu de quem se tratava, a garota gostosa da livraria era Lisa Cuddy. Assim como ela, ele não se importou com o fato dela ter o mesmo primeiro nome de sua primeira namorada.

Mas no dia do baile. Ele a convidou. Eles foram e o papo, a dança, a aproximação dos corpos, tornou real o inevitável. Eles estavam no quarto dela aos beijos. Quando ele tirou a blusa dela ouviu ela acertar a mesa fato que, por algum motivo, chamou sua atenção ele olhou para mesa e viu em cima um pano azul, ele pegou o pano e ficou observando-o.

- Isso... É seu? – perguntou ele

- Sim. – respondeu ela sem entender o porquê dele ter ficado meio surpreso de ter visto o pano azul

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu. Ele tirou o pano vermelho que guardava no bolso da calça para dar sorte e aproximou os dois panos. Lisa percebeu o que se passava ali e ficou surpresa. Ele olhou nos olhos dela outra vez e viu seu passado vir a tona.

- Lis? – perguntou ele com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu

- Greg. – falou ela

Ele largou os panos e voltou a beijá-la.

Vinte anos depois...

Ele teve um infarto na coxa. Ela era trabalhava no Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Depois de Michigan ele não conseguiu esquecê-la, reencontrou Stacy e acabaram casando. Não importava com quem fosse sexo nunca era como o que foi com Lisa. Eles se reencontraram, mas ele estava com Stacy. Depois que ele se recuperou foi uma conferencia de medicina onde reencontrou James Wilson. Ele divorciou-se de Stacy. Foi contratado por Lisa que agora era Diretora do hospital. Ele virou chefe do departamento de diagnósticos. Contratou uma equipe, coincidentemente, Robert Chase, Alison Cameron, Eric Foreman. Ele não estava com Lisa, mas agora eles eram House e Cuddy, todos diziam que eles tinham algo e tinham... Química. Vivam discutindo, mas era sempre em meio a provocações e a tensão sexual entre eles era sempre dominante. Se provocavam, se vingavam. E amavam esse jogo de flertes hostil. Essa era as preliminares deles. O amor deles era sempre forte. Ela o preferiu a 100.000.000,00 de dólares. Stacy voltou e eles voltaram uma noite, mas ele não a quis. Lisa quis ter um filho, ele deu injeções nela para ajudá-la, apesar de querer a atenção dela toda para si. Ela cometeu perjúrio para impedir que ele fosse para a cadeia. E ele sempre a provocando fazendo brincadeiras sobra o corpo dela, afinal, para ele, ela só ficava mais gostosa. Ficava enciumada quando ela saia com alguém, mesmo que fosse com James Wilson. Ele pediu a calcinha dela para contratar empregados. Ele contratou uma nova equipe e James reencontrou Amber. Na equipe dele houve a volta de Remy Hadley, mas ela preferia ser chamada de 13. Ele sofreu um acidente de ônibus, junto com Amber, mas ela morreu. Lisa sempre ao lado dele, cuidando dele, protegendo-o. James se afastou de Gregory fazendo-o ficar chateado, afinal seu único amigo, havia deixado-o. Ele fez um novo amigo: Lucas Douglas, o detetive. Ele beijou Lisa novamente e se apaixonou outra vez. Pelas drogas, alucinou que a tinha em seus braços outra vez. E gritou para o hospital inteiro ouvir. Sempre havia fantasiado dormir com ela, mas desta vez ele acreditava que era verdade. Wilson já tinha voltado e Lucas sumido. Depois de sua alucinação foi internado no Mayfield. Onde conheceu Lydia com quem teve o romance de uma noite. Mas ela o deixou. Ele voltou para o PPTH e reencontrou seu amor e agora estava disposta a assumir seus sentimentos por Lisa. Mas era tarde ela estava namorando Lucas e ele viu que aquele não era realmente seu amigo. Ele sofreu por um bom tempo. Wilson o ajudava a "sobreviver". Mas quando ele soube que ela ia se casar com Lucas e Wilson não estava mais dando atenção a ele por causa de sua ex: Sam, ele foi ao inferno. Estava perdendo a única mulher que havia amado verdadeiramente e seu melhor amigo. Mas quando ele estava pronto para destruir seu um ano de reabilitação. Lisa volta e o tira do inferno. Eles finalmente estavam juntos depois de anos. Wilson separou-se de Sam e voltou a ser aquele amigo de antes. Sua equipe estava novamente mudada. Chase, Foreman, Taub, Masters e depois Treze. Estava tudo bem, mas ele perdeu Lisa. Ao achar que ela iria morrer. Porém o amor deles nunca morreu e como creio eu e tenho certeza. Juntos ou separados o amor deles jamais será destruído. Nunca. Nem por nada nesse mundo.


End file.
